


[Podfic] The Swan and The Prince by McBangle

by rarefiednight



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, OMGCP Feedback Fest 2018, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarefiednight/pseuds/rarefiednight
Summary: [Podfic] The entire Kingdom of Samwell was abuzz with talk of the costume ball that King Bob the Not-So-Bad was throwing in honor of Prince Jack’s birthday. Every noble and knight of the kingdom was invited. Unfortunately, invitations were not extended to squires like Eric the Bitty.





	[Podfic] The Swan and The Prince by McBangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McBangle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Swan and the Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407678) by [McBangle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle). 



> This is a gift for McBangle for the OMGCP Feedback Fest 2018. I hope you like it! (Also, I can't do accents, sorry!)

13 Days of Halloween, October 28th: A costume ball AU.

The entire Kingdom of Samwell was abuzz with talk of the costume ball that King Bob the Not-So-Bad was throwing in honor of Prince Jack’s birthday. Every noble and knight of the kingdom was invited. Unfortunately, invitations were not extended to squires like Eric the Bitty.

Stream or download as .WAV from Soundcloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-113646672/the-swan-and-the-prince-mcbangle)

Stream or download as MP3 from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MH8bstci20Ks4C7r-xiECyfQgJ9vD6sf/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
